The simple objective of the invention is to provide a stirrup strap adjuster and lock of improved construction, operational efficiency and security and which is practical and relatively economical to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide, as a part of the adjuster and lock, an element which can impart a desired permanent twist to the stirrup strap causing the stirrup to hang properly at right angles to the horse's side.
Still another object is to provide a stirrup strap adjuster and lock which is very compact and does not excessively increase the thickness of the leather strap to which it is applied.
Another object is to provide a device of the mentioned character which is very easy to operate and very safe and secure in the locked condition.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.